


lucky underwear / dinner with the family

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: He never had the problem with condoms or pregnancy tests, usually grinned at the cashier but the idea of The Punisher forking out unbloodstained cash for new tagless boxer briefs made him flush with the wrong kind of red.It was ridiculous.  The whole day had been ridiculous.  It wasn't like anyone in the store knew he was commando under his jeans, none of their goddamn business, but the girl at the checkout with the rings in her face had giggled.Giggled.He frowned at the youthful insult which backfired, opening him up for his least favorite Shopping Risk Scenario: Conversation.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	lucky underwear / dinner with the family

* * *

  
lucky underwear  
  


* * *

He didn't know if he'd ever get used to buying his own underwear. Underpants. They were provided in the Marines and Maria always kept laundered, old and new, boxers and briefs, in the 'panty' drawer of their dresser. Silky thongs and lacy bras mixed with his boring cotton.

He used to smile when he had to go in the drawer, taking a moment to appreciate the married life where he was the only man that got to see her wear them.

Now he had to shop for underwear. Underpants.

He never had the problem with condoms or pregnancy tests, usually grinned at the cashier but the idea of The Punisher forking out unbloodstained cash for new tagless boxer briefs made him flush with the wrong kind of red.

It was ridiculous. The whole day had been ridiculous. It wasn't like anyone in the store knew he was commando under his jeans, none of their goddamn business, but the girl at the checkout with the rings in her face had giggled.

Giggled.

He frowned at the youthful insult which backfired, opening him up for his least favorite Shopping Risk Scenario: Conversation.

"Sorry, just, you're planning a big night, yeah?" 

Was this cashier some kind of amateur detective now? How the fuck did she get 'big night' from new underwear?

But he did pay someone to cut his hair yesterday and used the fancy new beard trimmer. He glared at the girl before spotting the number on the display. Shit, he bought more than underwear, didn't he?

Lube, condoms, bag of turnips, champagne and whipped cream in a can.

"Guess so," he conceded, grateful later that she didn't ask about the turnips.

She winked as she passed him the bags. "Good luck."

It was none of her business but he could use some luck.

* * *

  
dinner with the family  
  


* * *

  
"Did you seriously dress up for this? Seriously? Karen? Foggy? Anybody?" Marci glanced around but Karen was busy making out with a faceless brunette on the couch - faceless because Karen was attached to it with her mouth.

He wasn't sure how he got seated beside Nelson's girl but considering the finger-pointing glass-rattling argument about quinoa between Marci and Matt earlier, he figured it was for the best.

"Leave him alone, Harpy."

Marci turned her lips up in a wicked grin. "Or what?"

"God, can we just have a normal family dinner?" Nelson dropped the steaming casserole dish on the folding table with a thunk.

"Bickering, inappropriate PDA, uninvited guests - " Marci rattled off. Matt reached around Frank to swat her. "Foggy, he's touching me."

Foggy made a sound like a dying amphibian, forlorn enough to drag Karen's tongue out of her girlfriend's face and turn toward them. "What?"

"Castle? Damn, Murdock, I really must be medicated if I missed that," Jessica Jones blinked vaguely at him.

"She got jabbed with an elephant tranquilizer last night and tried to get out of the family meal," Matt side-whispered to him.

Jessica giggled. "Fingerbang, pow pow."

Karen covered Jessica's mouth but couldn't hide her own blush. Damn giggles were a trigger for her, too. "Hush, Foggy's having a moment."

"Sorry, Foggy," Matt and Marci said in unison.

"Sure, sure you are - I expect this from you, Matt, but Marci knows how - whatever." Nelson flounced - straight up flounced - back into the kitchen.

Matt and Marci both moved as if to follow him but Frank put his hand on Matt's thigh to hold him in place. Marci chased after her boyfriend and Matt's thigh twitched under his fingers as he leaned over to kiss him, less of a PDA and more of an 'aw'. 

"Did you really dress up for this? I couldn't even find clean boxers because I was in such a rush," Matt murmured into his neck for more of a PDA.

"Does that mean you're wearing dirty - "

Matt wrinkled his nose. "Ew, no, I still want to get lucky later."

He got four fingers into the waist of his jeans to check before a crash rang through the room.

_"Not the cobbler!"_

A giggle. "Pow pow."  
  


* * *


End file.
